This invention relates to pigmented cosmetic products in stick, cake, or cream form such as eyeshadows, foundations, moisturizers, and skin protecters. More specifically, the invention relates to such cosmetic products which contain a silicone base, e.g. dimethylpolysiloxane fluid. This fluid has the chemical formula ##STR1## wherein both Y substituents are --CH.sub.3, or both are --OH, and in which the degree of polymerization d is a value, typically between 1 and 150, effective to give the fluid a viscosity of 0.65 to 1 million centistokes at 25.degree. C. (Viscosity of such fluids can be measured by widely recognized test methods, such as the spinning cup test.)
Although dimethylpolysiloxane and other silicone fluids offer the properties of water repellency, slip, non-greasy emollience, and low penetration of the skin, their use in anhydrous pigmented cream, cake and stick products is limited by the difficultly of dispersing inorganic pigments in the silicone base. The result is that such products contain only small amounts of pigment, or contain pigment which forms uneven color streaks in the final product.
It is therefore highly desirable to incorporate inorganic cosmetic pigments readily into a cosmetic product which contains a silicone fluid or a mixture of such fluids.